The conventional indoor TV antenna used to receive the VHF bands employs a pair of telescopic elements forming a dipole with each of the elements having a maximum length of from 4' to 6'. The two elements usually are mounted to permit the elements to be spread apart to increase or shorten the dipole length and those elements are commonly referred to as "rabbit ears". In addition, it is customary to provide a separate antenna for indoor reception of the UHF TV band. The indoor UHF antenna typically is a loop having a diameter of about 71/2" or is of the type known as a "bow-tie antenna". The conventional TV indoor antennas are unsightly because of their configuration and the size of the VHF indoor antenna makes it especially difficult to conceal or blend with the decor of a room.